Un momento
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Un momento fue suficiente para notarla, un momento que fue fugaz para enamorarse. Un momento fue suficiente para lastimarla, un momento de ausencia fue necesario para decepcionarla.
1. Chapter 1

Era una fresca mañana en primavera, aún quedaban estragos del invierno anterior mientras caminaba por el malecón al que por trabajo, había tenido que asistir. La brisa que golpeaba su rostro no hacía más que fascinarla, sus cabellos se mecían en un compás que era tan… relajante…

— ¡Hey Tsubasa, concéntrate por favor! —Escuchó la voz de su compañera ligeramente molesta, pero sus ojos bermellón no lo mostraban—Estamos algo atrasadas con esta sesión, los resultados se entregan el lunes y no hemos avanzado mucho. ¡Necesito de mi fotógrafa experta!

—No es mi culpa que por ponerte a novear se te olvidara que teníamos T-R-A-B-A-J-O—Deletreó con exasperación mientras que ajustaba ciertas cosas en la cámara que colgaba de su cuello. Pasó su mirada por su superiora y mejor amiga, Amou Kanade, para notar el puchero en sus labios, sonrío ligeramente por eso, era bastante gracioso. Mientras devolvía los ajustes a cómo había programado con anterioridad, abrió la galería por error notando que había varias fotografías de su amiga junto con una castaña bastante hermosa. Ya sabía quién habia desajustado su cámara.

Escuchó un suspiro cansado de la pelirroja a un lado suyo. Su mirada la encontró bastante centrada en su practicante la cual igualmente se veía bastante impaciente. Tsubasa Kazanari solo frunció el ceño al percatarse de que su muy apreciada Kouhai seguramente le estaba igualmente echando la culpa cuando la responsable había sido otra.

—Recuérdame citar a Chris veinte minutos después de la hora para la próxima, porque con tu tardanza y su impaciencia…

—Y tú recuérdame encerrarte en un sótano sin acceso a mi cámara—Respondió clavando sus ojos azulados en los de Kanade aun cuando su irregular peinado tapaba sus ligeramente los suyos—Y a todo esto ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas fotos con esta chica con _mi_ cámara y no _tu_ celular? —Preguntó mostrando la causa de su retraso.

— ¿Celosa? —preguntó burlona.

—No en esta vida.

—Calidad Tsubasa, calidad—Respondió pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros para después recargarse sobre ella, después de todo era ligeramente más alta—Mira esos ojos, ese cabello, ese cuerpo tan exquisito y esa sonrisa tan coqueta—Señaló a la tan despampanante chica—No podría apreciarse igual con la cámara de un Smartphone y menos con tan poca luz.

— ¿Y por lo menos conseguiste sacarle una cita? —Preguntó alzando la ceja—Porque de no ser así juro que borraré todas las fotos que te tomaste con ella y de ella, no quedaré como una acosadora.

 _—_ Más que eso, ya es mi novia—Sonrió con orgullo.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Saltó de inmediato.

— ¡¿Vamos a comenzar de una vez o no?! —La chica de baja estatura, cabellos albinos y ojos lavanda, Yukine Chris, había explotado.

—Mejor que sea media hora…—Murmuró Kanade.

—Creo que ya lo tengo—Tsubasa ignoró a la que podría llamarse su _jefa_ para después sujetar la cámara frente a su rostro—El enfoque ya lo ajusto dependiendo de la situación—Giró de la parte frontal del aparato señalando a su Kouhai guiñando el ojo con un toque juguetón.

—Ya era hora—Kanade no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Chris sonrojada por la acción de su amiga.

—En ese caso, vayamos un poco más a la orilla—Kanade tomó rápidamente el liderazgo. Cuarenta minutos después la sesión estaba casi finalizada, solo faltaba esperar a que el sol estuviera en su punto exacto para tomar la foto que sería la estrella en su galería. Chris sujetaba de aquella lona blanca mientras que Tsubasa permanecía pegada a la lente. El teléfono de la Amou sonó interrumpiendo momentáneamente la concentración de aquellas dos, después de disculparse se alejó para contestar. Justo al momento que Tsubasa retomó su posición notó que el paisaje no podía ser más perfecto, por lo que rápidamente le dio la indicación a su kouhai quien se puso en su puesto.

Al momento en que apretó el botón la Kazanari notó que se había equivocado, de forma improvisada había tomado un paisaje más bello. Estaba segura de que Kanade al volver pensaría que todo había sido perfectamente planeado al contarle lo sucedido, a decir verdad era completamente imposible creer que aquello era coincidencia.

Una bella mujer de ondulados cabellos rosados –seguramente no demasiado mayor a ella– que muy probablemente realizaba un paseo mañanero por la playa se atravesó en el momento exacto. Chris se había percatado de aquello antes y llamó la atención de aquella desconocida, pero Tsubasa ya había apretado el botón que capturaría el paisaje, por eso la fotografía quedó tomada cuando una expresión de inocente confusión se dejó notar cuando se dio la vuelta, a pesar de que la fotógrafa se prendó a la seducción de aquellos orbes cían.

—Oh lo siento, no quise estorbar. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban por aquí, de verdad lo siento—Se disculpó genuinamente aquella mujer. Chris chasqueó la lengua con tal de no decir nada, solía ser algo arisca con la gente y sabía que podría molestar a su superior de continuar con aquella actitud.

—Eh…—Por un momento Tsubasa había perdido la capacidad de hablar coherentemente—N-No se preocupe, siempre se puede sacar otra toma, además…

—Ademas…—Repitió aquella mujer al ver que la chica de cabellos azulados se habia cortado.

—Nada, nada—Agitó la mano frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me despido. De verdad lo siento—Se inclinó.

—Le repito, no se preocupe. —Respondió la reverencia y le dejó irse.

Al momento en que aquella mujer dejó a la dupla de senpai y kouhai Kanade regresó. Miró con curiosidad el ligero nerviosismo y deje de culpabilidad en quien abandonaba el lugar junto con el fastidio de Chris y la enorme sonrisa dibujada en Tsubasa todavía en alguna clase de trance.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó. Chris negó al igual que Tsubasa—El cielo está precioso, ¿ya tomaron la fotografía?

— ¡Senpai! —Exclamó la albina alarmada mientras ponía la lona como estaba anteriormente.

— ¡Cierto! —Reaccionó girándose hacia el paisaje que anteriormente había retratado, obviamente no podía utilizar la fotografía anteriormente tomada, es más debía borrarla, accidente o no, no tenía la aprobación de aquella desconocida.

Por suerte solo había sido un momento y no había variado aun la posición del sol. Miró el carrete para comprobar que se había tomado correctamente y honestamente, había sido una de sus mejores tomas desde que había iniciado con su carrera pero… no pudo evitar pensar que la que había tomado anteriormente era mucho mejor.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá frente a todas las cámaras y reflectores con cansancio, había sido un mes bastante pesado, de por sí la firma a la que ella y Kanade se encontraban asociadas les daba el suficiente trabajo para no poder vaguear, el que trabajaran igualmente de manera individual y no fueran tan codiciosas les conseguía trabajos para bodas, quince años, eventos empresariales… sentía que iba a explotar.

—No me digas que ahora te quieres volver modelo—La voz indistinguible de Kanade habló frente a ella.

—Estoy cansada—Respondió. Había sido una temporada realmente alta y era ella quien tomaba las fotografías y las revelaba casi en su totalidad. Kanade podría decirse que era más como su directora de imagen además de encargarse de aceptar y rechazar eventos, el problema es que era bastante fácil de persuadir por lo que había ocasiones –como aquella– en las que terminaba sobrecargándola. Eran algo así como cuerpo y mente, Kanade pensaba y Tsubasa actuaba conforme a esos pensamientos. Yukine se les había unido hace tres meses atrás pero tampoco hacía mucho realmente, no querían sobrecargarla, ella solía decir que no había problema pero tanto Kanade como Tsubasa tenían presente el reporte que debía entregar cada semana y no andaban especialmente ansiosas de que les llegara un citatorio por parte de las autoridades de protección a estudiantes.

—Reconozco que esta vez me he pasado—A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Tsubasa sabía a la perfección que cara estaba realizando su amiga a juzgar por su risilla nerviosa—Te prometo que tendremos unas merecidas vacaciones después de esto.

—Solo quieres novear—Desde que Kanade había revelado que tenía novia se la había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, bueno era normal y considerando que la Amou nunca duraba más de dos semanas con novia era algo positivo, sin embargo, Tsubasa estaba ligeramente molesta por haber sido dejada tan de lado no solo en el ámbito personal, había veces en las que se había pasado al ámbito laboral. ¿Por qué? Resultó que dicha novia era una modelo de bastante fama dentro de su propia firma pero en el extranjero y no llevaba más de dos días de transferirse y ya se había encontrado con Kanade, apenas cumplió la semana y ya eran noviazgo.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo—Rezongó.

—Porque es cierto.

—En todo caso levántate—Su tono de voz, aunque autoritario, continuó siendo casual—Las verdaderas modelos están por llegar junto con tu camarada favorita…

Ojos índigos se abrieron con sorpresa al saber de quien hablaba. Hibiki Tachibana, una bastante talentosa fotógrafa que aun siendo dos años menor que ella, se graduaron al mismo tiempo, era una gran ayuda y un gran dolor de cabeza al mismo tiempo. No sabía si alegrarse o decepcionarse de que pocas veces coincidieran.

De mala gana terminó levantándose del sofá. Observó de nuevo el set que habían armado junto al fondo verde que utilizaría Kanade para la edición de fondos (porque sí, cuando debía hacerse edición también era trabajo suyo) y solo pudo pensar en qué clase de cosas estaba pensando Kanade cuando aceptó aquel trabajo.

— ¿Y de qué decías que iba a ir la sesión? —Preguntó al notar los colores no solo del sofá, sino igualmente de la alfombra y los pocos accesorios, leyó en un artículo que se le llamaban "los colores del placer".

—Lencería femenina—Respondió con simpleza, Tsubasa se golpeó la frente con fuerza.

— ¿Y dices que Tachibana va a ayudarme?

—Sí.

— ¿Y tú vas a estar aquí?

—Por su pollo.

— ¿Con Yukine?

— ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan obvias?

—No debí haberme levantado hoy—Otro de los talentos ocultos de Hibiki aparte de la fotografía era la modelo, Kohinata Miku, su novia desde hace años estaba como modelo estaba siempre en cada maldita sesión suya, por tanto Hibiki estaría viendo a Miku en lencería que a juzgar por la decoración –y como Kanade movió las cejas tan sugestivamente cuando dijo de que iba la sesión– sería provocativa y terminaría soltando cada cosa que le venga por la mente, cosa que Chris odia, agregando a Kanade siendo tan… viva como de costumbre… sí Chris explotaría y por ende ella también.

—Eso hubiera sido una pena total—Habló una tercera voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse no pudo sino impresionarse por la portadora de aquella voz, llevaba una enorme bata negra pero era más que seguro que debajo llevaba la lencería que estaba por fotografiar.

—Ho-Hola…—Dijo Tsubasa casi en susurro, Kanade sonrió con picardía, estaba claro que ambas recordaban quien era ella, en especial Tsubasa, aquellos ojos eran tan bellos como aquella vez.

—No puedo creer que haya venido a encontrarme con la bella fotógrafa de la vez anterior.

Tsubasa pasó saliva con dificultad, habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquella vez y en ese momento se sintió como si solo hubiese sido un día.

—Yo no sabía que eras modelo de SONG, aunque debí suponer que estabas relacionada con el medio… quiero decir, saliste muy bella en aquella foto—Comentó la peli-azul, la pelirroja no pudo más que reírse de ver a su inmutable amiga tan cortada.

—Amou Kanade, mucho gusto—Interrumpió el aire tan tenso que desprendía la Kazanari y el ligero sonrojo que comenzaba a pintarse en la modelo al extender su mano a la mujer que era incluso más alta que ella. La modelo sonrió de una manera que le envió a Kanade un escalofrío a su espina dorsal antes de tornarse únicamente divertida.

—Maria Cadenzavna Eve—Tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

— ¡Ay no es cierto! —Exclamó Kanade al instante mientras Tsubasa observaba a Maria con incredulidad.

— ¿Cadenzavna Eve? —Preguntó Tsubasa dándose un azote mental junto con Kanade. ¡Dioses! Mismos ojos, mismas mejillas, misma nariz… ¿Cómo no notó el parecido antes? ¿Cómo es que Kanade no reconoció a su cuñada en primer lugar?

—Es serbio—Contestó simple malinterpretando su pregunta.

—Sí, sí… ya lo sabía—Comentó por lo bajo girándose con la de ojos bermellón— ¿Cómo es que no reconociste a tu cuñada? —Reclamó.

— ¡No es mi culpa! —Se agitó de inmediato— ¡Según yo era rubia y estaba en Londres!

Ahora fue Maria quien soltó una risa.

—Mi participación en esta sesión fue improvisada—Confesó—Al parecer hubo problemas con una de las modelos y mi hermana me recomendó, llegué la noche pasada a decir verdad.

—No se nota…—Comentó Kanade— ¿Pero que no eras rubia?

—Era…—Respondió Maria.

—Te ves más linda así—Comentó Tsubasa de la nada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no me has visto antes?

—Pues…

— ¡Kana-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Serena Cadenzavna Eve a quien Tsubasa ya conocía bastante bien, se abrazó a Kanade al tiempo que las modelos faltantes junto con los técnicos encargados de la iluminación hicieron su aparición. Por el rabillo del ojo encontró a su Kouhai bastante malhumorada a un lado de Hibiki quien prácticamente estaba encima de Miku y detrás de ellas otra persona que ella conocía bastante bien, Ogawa Shinji.

—Yo estoy más feliz en este instante, créeme—Olvidándose momentáneamente de su presencia, la de ojos bermellón dejó notar su descarada lascivia al ver las prendas que Serena modelaría, pues contrario a su hermana, no llevaba bata. La Kazanari no pudo más que maldecir a su curiosidad cuando le hizo ver a la novia de su amiga.

—Necesitaré unas cuantas aspirinas…—Se quejó.

—Y yo paciencia…—Escuchó a Maria a su lado. Ambas se vieron con resignación y después de que entrara el gerente de la compañía, todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Una a una las modelos fueron pasando. Cabe mencionar que Tsubasa rezaba en idiomas que no sabía a dioses que encontró en la internet cuando fue el turno de Miku, Hibiki llegaba a ser bastante posesiva (y con la lencería que modelaba no la culpaba para nada) con su novia y por mala fortuna, Tsubasa fue la encargada de fotografiarla. El proceso se repitió cuando a Hibiki le tocó fotografiar a Serena, porque Miku era posesiva y celosa al doble, aunque igualmente le dieron ganas de desconocer a Kanade por las cosas que estaba soltando mientras tomaba su propia sesión con Serena, y sintió que Maria estaba por hacer lo mismo por la manera en la que Serena le seguía fácilmente el rollo con poses que habían sonrojado a más de una y causado que los hombres tuviesen que abandonar la sala.

—Y la última es, Maria-san…—Kanade dudó un poco al poner el honorífico pero lo hizo de todas formas. Tsubasa aprovechó que Maria todavía no se quitaba la bata para cambiar la memoria, pues era una memoria correspondiente a cada modelo—Tsubasa, posición número siete.

—Como digas…—Acató sin girar a verla mientras hacía el cambio, escuchó a la pelirroja darle ciertas instrucciones a Maria mientras que le hablaba a Yukine para que le ayudase a separar las memorias con ciertas especificaciones.

— ¡Y aquí va la última joya! —Bromeo Kanade, Tsubasa tomó eso como una señal para comenzar así que se giró pero no pudo ponerse en posición porque casi se le caía la cámara de las manos mientras que su rostro se ponía rojo a una velocidad descomunal— ¿Estás bien, Tsubasa? —La aludida tenía la boca completamente seca así que solo dio un asentimiento con su mirada clavada en Maria, quien le devolvía el gesto con cierto brillo en la suya.

Al final del día Tsubasa estaba completamente hipnotizada por culpa de la extranjera, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se volvieran a ver sin razones laborales de por medio, aunque pasaría mucho menos tiempo para que la peli-azul pudiese comprar la revista en la que había trabajado.

¿Pero qué era lo que le llamaba realmente la atención? ¿El trabajo que había hecho ella como fotógrafa o el trabajo que había hecho la peli-rosa como modelo?

* * *

Sonrió con cierta ilusión mientras que exploraba el estudio de Tsubasa. Llevaban casi medio año saliendo, si es que se le podía decir así cuando no habían formalizado nada realmente. Al igual que la primera vez, que estuviera allí era algo que no había sido para nada planeado. Ella y Tsubasa habían quedado ir a comer pero a la peli-azul le había surgido una entrega de última hora (Kanade no queriendo separarse de Serena y delegando a Tsubasa) y al no querer darle un disgusto –pues Maria le había confesado que no le gustaban las motocicletas– sugirió que le esperara en el estudio y ella no puso ninguna oposición.

—Sabía que guardaba fotos mías—Celebró victoriosa cuando vio no solo las que se habían tomado juntas, sino también las de aquel trabajo solo unos cuantos días después de la lencería femenina en donde fue Tsubasa quien sustituyó a última hora al fotógrafo de una sesión que ya tenía programada porque éste había caído enfermo terriblemente. Estaba segura que si buscaba bien podría encontrar las fotos en lencería, no lo demostraba mucho, pero Tsubasa también tenía su lado pervertido.

Medio año atrás no se hubiera imaginado de aquella manera, completamente embobada por una persona no sólo dos años menor que ella, sino que dicha persona ¡fuese una chica! No tenía problema alguno con eso, pero ciertamente a ella le gustaban los hombres, no había salido con una sola chica en su vida fuera de Tsubasa, posiblemente por eso se cortaba demasiado y posiblemente también por eso Tsubasa se cortaba al pedirle que fueran novias, se lo había confesado cuando salió a colación la duda de qué clase de relación estaban sosteniendo. Si le hubieran preguntado: ¿Saldrías con una mujer? Ella respondería que debía ser un caso muy especial, y ciertamente Tsubasa lo era.

Cuando vio a Tsubasa por primera vez en aquel malecón no habían pasado más de dos meses que había terminado su anterior relación la cual era bastante tóxica, no le llamó más la atención de la necesaria, en aquella primera sesión le cayó bastante bien y ya que era la mejor amiga de su cuñada le pareció bien convivir con ella, de hecho las primeras citas que tuvieron se dieron por el hecho de que en su mente eran salidas de "amigas" hasta que Tsubasa le sumergió en un espacio tiempo desconocido y se besaron. De allí las cosas comenzaron a tomar un sentido más romántico llegando al punto actual, en donde Maria Cadenzavna Eve estaba completamente enamorada. ¿Cómo pasó? No se lo explicaba, bien podía ser su amabilidad, como su seriedad, tu timidez que salía a ratos, lo densa que podía ser en ocasiones, lo apasionada que era con su profesión, el cómo la trataba, que nunca le presionara, que se mostrara lo suficientemente inocente… eran muchas cosas.

— ¡Pero que linda! —Exclamó viendo una foto en la que se veía, Tsubasa había sido tomada por sorpresa en una brisa, irónicamente en el mismo malecón en un momento similar a la fotografía en la que ella se había colado –la cual por cierto estaba enmarcada – entonces le vino la idea de juntar las imágenes, así que esperando que su amada fotógrafa no se molestara, la recortó con el mayor cuidado del mundo y la pegó sobre el cristal con cinta adhesiva.

—Eres tan tierna…—Sonó una voz grave a sus espaldas que conocía bien. Al segundo siguiente ya tenía a Tsubasa abrazándole desde su espalda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándote? —Preguntó sonrojada, le daba vergüenza que la gente viera ese lado de ella, no había excepciones.

—Desde que tomaste el cúter—Contestó notablemente feliz depositando un beso en su cuello— ¿Sabes? Te amo.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Preguntó Maria encarándola.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? —Tsubasa se vio confundida.

—Porque lo dices tan fácil pero aun no me puedes pedir que sea tu novia.

—Creí que ya lo éramos desde que nos besamos y esas cosas—Maria se puso colorada, Tsubasa también al caer en cuenta de que las cosas no habían sido completamente claras—Maria…

—No hables.

— ¿Te enojaste? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—No.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces porque te callaste tan de repente?

—Me quitaste la capacidad de hablar correctamente.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— ¡¿A qué viene la pregunta tan de repente?! —Maria no se sorprendería si comenzaba a salir humo de su cabeza, si Tsubasa quería cambiar el tema, ¡había otras maneras de hacerlo!

— ¿Lo eres?

—N-No…

—Soy tu primera novia ¿verdad?

—Si…

—Bien

— ¿Bien?

—Bien

—Pues bien…

—Perfecto

— ¡¿Eh?! —Maria no pudo reprimir su sorpresa cuando Tsubasa le levantó con facilidad, ya sabía que era fuerte, pero no sabía qué tanto.

— ¿Me amas? —Preguntó la oji-azul centrando su mirada en la oji-verde.

—Con locura—Confirmó con una sonrisa que dejaba a relucir su honestidad.

— ¿Confías en mí? —Maria asintió. Tsubasa sonrio y besó su mejilla sentándola sobre el escritorio desocupado del lugar para después quitarse el nudo de la corbata que estaba usando y utilizarlo para vendar sus ojos. Maria no se sintió del todo a gusto con esa acción, le traía un mal recuerdo con su última pareja, tembló ligeramente cuando sintió las manos de su contraria pasarse por debajo de su blusa tocando directamente su abdomen.

— ¿Por qué me…?

—La vista es inútil cuando se ocupa medir el amor por medio de acciones—Respondió en un susurro en su oreja tan lleno de dulzura que le permitió calmarse y recordarle a su cuerpo que quien estaba con ella era Tsubasa y que ella jamás le haría daño.

La primera vez que Maria entregó su cuerpo, cedió su alma y renunció a su corazón, a pesar de haber sido de una manera posiblemente considerada como poco romántica, pero llena de espontaneidad, estaba segura de que había sido el acto más hermoso de su vida. Por primera vez en sus veintisiete años de vida amó y se sintió amada, por primera vez se sintió segura, por primera vez se dejó hacer completamente. Porque hubieron más, muchas más ocasiones.

* * *

— ¿Está todo listo? —Preguntó Maria a su ahora prometida con la que llevaba casi dos años ya de relación.

—Sí, ya. Ogawa-san dijo que me traería las cosas faltantes del cuarto oscuro, ya solo queda esperar que Kanade y Serena vuelvan del supermercado—Contestó Tsubasa mientras salia del lugar con las últimas cajas, por fin después de tanto tiempo habían alquilado un lugar juntas y después de una ardua semana de trabajo habían puesto el piso en un orden más o menos decente… según Maria.

— ¿Sabes que amerita esto? —Preguntó Maria con una ligera sonrisa. Tsubasa no respondió, bueno, no con palabras. Esa extraña conexión que habían compartido desde el inicio se dejó a lucir cuando la oji-verde extendió su cámara a la oji-azul quien la tomó con una sonrisa y de inmediato apuntó a su hermosa prometida quien ya esperaba con una linda sonrisa.

—No puede ser…—Se quejó Tsubasa cuando notó como un mensaje de error aparecía en la cámara.

— ¿Qué pasó? —La voz de Maria sonaba divertida por como la cara de la peli-azul se contraía en un puchero.

—Olvidé que el martes entregué la memoria a Kanade con el último trabajo que hicimos juntas—Respondió.

— ¿Cuál exactamente? —Preguntó con picardía— ¿Hablas de la campaña de productos para el cabello o…?

— ¡Maria! —Exclamó su nombre avergonzada cuando entendió a qué se refería—Eso jamás lo entregaría a nadie que no fueras tú.

— ¿Y porque no la usamos?

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

— ¡No! —Ahora la extranjera fue la que se sonrojó—Hablo de la que siempre utilizas en nuestras citas.

La cara de Tsubasa se iluminó. — ¡Es verdad! Hace tiempo que no la usamos, me había olvidado de que la teníamos.

—Bueno, en ese caso, usted mi fotógrafa estrella—Clavó el dedo índice por encima del pecho de Tsubasa sin perder su toque juguetón—Me esperará aquí mientras voy por la memoria.

— ¿Sabes en dónde está? —Preguntó.

—Claro, si yo soy la que pone en orden no solo tus cosas, también tu vida—Guiñó dejando a la menor quien le miró hechizada, realmente amaba con todo su ser a esa mujer.

* * *

 _ **¡No me maten!**_ _ **¡No me maten!**_ _ **¡No me maten! Se los pido de corazón, no me maten. No debería estar publicando esto pero la inspiración y no se pudo hacer nada, solo es un two-shot y la continuación la verán en los próximos días ¿Porqué? Por que medio final ya está escrito, solo unas 500 palabras más y va a estar terminado.  
**_

 _ **Por si no lo han notado, este fic se basa en el video musical de Kiss bajo el título "Because I'm a Girl" (ojo, dije BASADO el final será distinto) así que han de saber que estas fueron las rosas y la siguiente parte son las espinas. ¿Lograrán eliminar todas las espinas? Eso lo sabrán dentro de poco, no se preocupen. Sin nada más que decir, un saludo a las 2.09 de la madrugada, nos leemos después con el capítulo final de " Un momento" solo recuerden que los personajes de SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR no me pertenecen y solo los utilizo para hacer yuri en todo el sentido de la palabra (?)**_

 _ **Se despide por hoy, Alondra Scarlett**_


	2. Chapter 2

Escuchó varias voces a su alrededor parecían estar hablando entre sí, no era algo muy diferente de lo que había _presenciado_ durante los últimos días.

Después de haberse dirigido al cuarto oscuro -en donde Tsubasa revelaba las fotos definitivas de SONG para distintos tipos de pasarelas- se encontró con la dificultad de buscar un objeto menor a dos centímetros en la variable cantidad de utensilios que utilizaba su prometida a la hora de trabajar. No se rindió como era de esperarse, después de todo Tsubasa le estaba esperando para plasmar otro significativo momento de su relación.

— ¿No ha venido Tsubasa? —Preguntó sin mirar una dirección en particular, todos se callaron instantáneamente.

—No hemos sabido nada de ella—Comentó Serena con duda, Maria ya prácticamente podía imaginarse la cara de los demás presentes en la habitación por el hecho de que su hermana le hubiese dicho eso.

—Entiendo…—Fue lo único que dijo, estaba terriblemente decepcionada. Cuatro días internada y ni señales de humo de su prometida cuando debería estar justo allí, tomando de su mano y brindándole apoyo.

Se había guiado del tacto y la poca vista para revisar las repisas y estanterías. Sus manos habían dado en el blanco, por fin había dado con el objeto de su búsqueda pero su celebración le trajo la peor repercusión de su vida. En un movimiento brusco había golpeado varios botes a un lado y movido la repisa no tan elevada de aquella, el resultado final se resumía a ella acostada sobre el suelo soltando gritos desgarradores mientras sentía como sus ojos ardían en un calor tan asfixiante que le hacían sentir como si se estuviesen derritiendo. Después de la intervención médica el dolor había menguado de a poco, al día siguiente le habían informado de una ceguera permanente en donde su única esperanza era que apareciera un donador que tuviese compatibilidad con ella para otorgarle sus ojos, porque la luz de sus ojos jamás regresaría.

—Aunque se supone que Maria era dada de alta hoy, ¿Por qué sigue en bata? —Identificó la voz de la siempre enérgica Kirika.

—Estaba por preguntar eso—Y claro, si Kirika estaba allí, por consecuente Shirabe igualmente tenía que estarlo.

—Pues verán…—Comenzó su hermana.

—Encontraron donante—Terminó su cuñada con cierta brusquedad. Kirika, Shirabe y Maria soltaron un sonido de verdadera sorpresa.

— ¿Tan rápido? —Preguntaron las tres con incredulidad. Cuatro días, el primero lo pasaron atendiéndola, en el segundo día sacaron su diagnóstico y se lo informaron, por tanto el donador debió haber aparecido el día anterior, el día tres, para que pudieran informárselo ese día, el día cuatro.

—Sí, tienes suerte Maria-neesan…—A la aludida le sonó algo tenso el tono de su hermana, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Suerte…—Murmuró por lo bajo, si realmente tuviera suerte no estaría en esa situación.

—Aparentemente era un hombre que se había accidentado el mismo día que tú y como era donante, bueno, ya te imaginarás—Continuó Kanade.

—Fue una coincidencia.

—Sí, una bastante acertada coincidencia—masculló la pelirroja.

* * *

Maria sonrió con verdadera alegría mientras que se dirigía con Kanade y Serena a su hogar. Le habían operado hace ya un par de meses, dejando el tiempo restante hasta el día anterior para la recuperación. Sakurai Ryoko había sido la doctora que le había atendido, una mujer bastante simpática aunque bastante excéntrica en ocasiones; ella había sido quien había estado cerciorando su recuperación y le había retirado los vendajes que habían cubierto sus ojos -anteriormente verdes, ahora azules- por un largo tiempo un par de horas atrás. Había extrañado ver las sonrisas en todos aquellos rostros conocidos, como también se había percatado de que por poco y se olvidaba de sus rostros. Moría por ver a Tsubasa.

Es verdad, Tsubasa jamás se apareció ni se dignó a darle un hola (y esperaba una muy buena explicación, el trabajo no era excusa) pero el amor que le tenía a la japonesa no iba a mancillarse por cosas como esas, estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesta, pero estaba más ansiosa que otra cosa. Tan ensimismada había estado en aquello que no había notado las miradas incómodas que se habían estado intercambiando su hermana y su novia durante todo el camino, tan ensimismada había estado que no escuchó la voz de Serena pidiéndole un minuto antes de entrar. Si Maria no hubiese estado tan ensimismada como para ignorar todo aquello no hubiese recibido el peor golpe que recibió apenas entró en su casa.

Ver la casa en orden fue ciertamente algo que jamás espero. Las veces que Maria frecuentaba el estudio de Tsubasa (o su apartamento) terminaba riñéndole acerca del desorden para al final terminar ella limpiando para que en su próxima vez fuera el mismo lío, de hecho la única vez que Maria vio el lugar de Tsubasa fue cuando ésta le propuso matrimonio, pero ese no es el punto. Tomó el orden como alguna clase de "regalo de bienvenida"… hasta que noto lo inusual dentro de aquel orden.

Uno al entrar a aquel apartamento podía ver la marca "Maria y Tsubasa" que consistía ver el lugar ordenado a gusto de la primera junto con el desorden de la segunda. Ejemplo uno, en el recibidor en donde ponían las llaves estaba un pequeño tazón donde y a un lado solía estar la cámara de Tsubasa y las llaves de la motocicleta que usaba cuando quería despejarse y sentir la adrenalina. Ejemplo dos, en el único sofá que había en el lugar era color beige pero siempre había una manta color aguamarina cubriendo una parte de él. Ejemplo tres, en el comedor reposaba la foto que Tsubasa le había tomado por accidente con la que ella había recortado encima junto a otra que estaba editada de manera que se complementaban al juntar los dos cuadros que la misma Maria había personalizado. Maria al entrar a aquel lugar sintió como si hubiese vuelto a su antiguo apartamento pero con cierto toque más narcisista por todas las fotos que había de ella en un intento de remplazar las faltantes a un lado de Tsubasa. La cámara de Tsubasa ya no estaba en el recibidor y tampoco las llaves de su motocicleta, la manta ya no estaba tampoco, lo que sí estaba era el almohadón color rosa fucsia junto con una manta rosa pálido, pero lo que realmente le dolió que fue al mirar al comedor, el marco en donde estaba la evidencia de su primer encuentro y el marco en donde estaba la parte de Tsubasa tenían imágenes diferentes, fotografías de la misma Maria tomadas por Tsubasa.

— ¿Porqué…?

—Tsubasa se fue cuando diagnosticaron tu ceguera—Habló Serena antes de que su hermana mayor pudiese formular toda la pregunta—Le dio a Kanade las llaves del lugar y le informó su renuncia a Zwei Wing y SONG.

—Estás mintiendo…—La voz de Maria salió casi temblando, se negaba a creerlo, Tsubasa no podía abandonarla ahora que más le necesitaba, ella no era como Ver., ¿verdad?

—Antes de irse me pidió que te entregara esto—aquellas palabras dichas por Kanade atrajeron la atención de la peli-rosa, quien al girarse miró el celular propiedad exclusiva de Tsubasa—Dijo que sabrías que hacer.

Las cuencas de la serbia casi se salieron de su sitio. Tomó lo que le estaba ofreciendo la mejor amiga de su ¿prometida? ¿Seguía siéndolo? Y entró al cuarto oscuro para notarlo completamente vacío, solo quedaban las repisas pero ya sin nada, los trabajos que Tsubasa había colgado y el área de revelación se habían evaporado. La unica prueba de que había vivido allí fue la enorme mancha en el suelo que había causado todo aquello. Detrás de ella, la pelirroja y la castaña le observaban con pena.

—Quiero estar sola.

— ¡Pero…! —Serena trató de protestar pero Kanade le detuvo obligándole a salir del lugar.

El primer uso que tuvieron sus nuevos ojos fue llorar. Lloró por horas hasta que pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para encender el móvil (después de cargarlo un poco) y ver qué era lo que Tsubasa quería que viera, aun no estaba todo perdido, ¿verdad?

Insertó la clave que ella conocía de memoria y notó que tanto la pantalla de bloqueo como la del menú principal estaban con las imágenes de default. Miró los correos acumulados, algunos eran notificaciones de diversas cuentas, otros más eran de SONG pero hubo uno en especial que le hizo arder de rabia, a juzgar por el nombre del correo, era de una mujer la cual le hablaba descaradamente a Tsubasa acerca de _"volver"_ a los viejos tiempos. Era una larga cadena de mensajes que finalizaba con uno que decía _"iré por ti"._

Revisó las notas del teléfono, aún estaban aquellas letras de los poemas que la peli-azul solía escribir en ocasiones y uno nuevo que no conocía de nada que recitaba…

 _Mis palabras fueron inútiles_

 _Mis gestos contundentes._

 _Pasarán milenios para que lo entiendas,_

 _Se terminará la eternidad para que lo comprendas._

 _Hablar nunca ha sido mi fuerte_

 _Lo sabes, lo sé._

 _Todo llega al final en alguna ocasión,_

 _Para ti y para mi es el comienzo de algo mejor._

 _Me perdí en el limbo de tu cuerpo_

 _Me dejé llevar por tu deseo._

 _Estuvieron los sentimientos más bellos de la creación_

 _En ningún momento fueron confusión,_

 _Es necesario aceptar que las cosas terminan_

 _Hay que seguir adelante para seguir siendo feliz._

 _No te abandono, te dejo ir, vuela hasta llegar a la cima_

 _Y olvídate de estas estúpidas rimas._

 _No termino esta relación únicamente por ver un presente que no me gusta,_

 _Sino porque veo un futuro en el que estamos mejor separados._

 _No me arrepiento de lo que viví contigo pero,_

 _Espero que nuestro futuro sea mejor que lo que vivimos._

 _No necesitas estar en una relación para ser feliz._

 _Se termina hoy pero se perdió hace tiempo,_

 _Mereces algo mejor que yo._

 _Es mejor terminar ahora_

 _Hay que aceptar que ya no estamos la una con la otra_

 _Hay que aceptar que podemos volver a ser felices._

 _Seguir así solo me hace daño_

 _Es necesario olvidar nuestra relación._

 _María, terminamos._

Nuevas lágrimas aún más gruesas y saladas que las anteriores brotaron de sus ojos al ver la cruda realidad, debía olvidarse de aquellas fantasías que soñó junto a Tsubasa.

* * *

—Regresamos en un rato, ¡no te vayas antes de que volvamos! —escuchó decir a la pequeña –ya no tan pequeña– Kirika mientras halaba de la mano de Shirabe y salían del local. Maria rió ligeramente al ver la escena aunque con cierto deje de amargura, pensar que hace unos cuantos meses ella estaba igual…

Continuó restregando el espejo del lugar.

Después de un periodo de depresión por el que pausó su carrera de modelo, decidió regresar al Londres para retomarla desde cero y al mismo tiempo olvidarse de Tsubasa quien había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno. Partía esa noche y para relajarse habia ido a ayudar al salón de belleza que había abierto Kirika.

Detuvo sus movimientos con lentitud mientras que clavaba su mirada en la que le devolvía el espejo, de nuevo recordó a su antigua prometida, de no estar tan opacados por su tristeza, estaba segura de que aquellos ojos azulados que ahora poseía brillarían tanto como había visto hacer a los de la Kazanari. Negó con la cabeza, su objetivo era olvidarla ¿cierto? No tenía que olvidarlo como seguramente ella… ¡al carajo! ¡No podía hacerlo! Tsubasa era la persona que más amaría en su vida, era la persona que permanecería en su memoria hasta sus últimos momentos. Tres meses desde que habían terminado y aún seguía haciéndose tantas preguntas que solamente la misma peli-azul le podría responder, se negaba a creer que ella fuera igual a los hombres con los que había salido, seguía teniendo esa esperanza, porque de no ser así, ¿Qué pasaría con todas esas veces que se dijeron que se amaban? ¿Qué fueron en realidad todas aquellas veces que demostraron su amor desde lo más tierno hasta lo más carnal? Sabía que estaba mal lo que tanto deseaba, que Tsubasa fuese infeliz, pero no por dejarle infeliz a ella, sino porque sabría que al alcanzar la felicidad Tsubasa le borraría completamente de su mente, porque estaba segura de que ya lo había hecho de su corazón, era tan doloroso… era mucho más doloroso de lo que podía soportar, ¿Por qué aun la seguía amando? ¿Qué brujería había hecho la fotógrafa en ella?

—Maria…—Escuchó su voz detrás de ella mientras que una silueta se dibujaba en el espejo. Al girarse se encontró con lo más contrario a su visión, una chica igual de alta que ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos borgoña, claramente extranjera. ¿Por qué encontraba tanto extranjero en Japón? — ¿Maria-san?

—Ah, no es nada—Dijo de inmediato— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Trabajo para TSAB, la sucursal de SONG en Europa—Respondió—Bueno, trabajaba, me transferí hace poco a Japón por motivos personales. Y bueno, usted es Maria Cadenzavna Eve la modelo favorita en TSAB por si no lo recuerda—Maria no pudo sino impresionarse por el enorme parecido que tenía la voz de esa joven con la de Tsubasa, su voz era menos madura (visiblemente era más joven) pero tenían el mismo timbre de voz y el cómo engañó a su sentido del oído momentos atrás era la prueba.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Verdad—Pareció reaccionar mientras levantaba un sobre de paquetería—Me enviaron esto desde TSAB, al parecer hubo un pre-lanzamiento con viejas fotos suyas. Kanade-san me pidió que de favor se las entregara.

—Ah, gracias…—Dijo de manera apagada mientras que por cortesía sacaba la revista dentro del sobre, no pudo hacer más al notar la ilusión de la menor que, a juzgar por su acento (y por como pronunció su nombre), era italiana. No necesitó fingir sorpresa al ver las fotografías porque su sorpresa fue genuina— ¿De dónde?

La chica frente a ella ladeó la cara confundida. Miró la fuente de las imágenes, allí estaba un nombre que recordaba por ser el nombre de los correos en el teléfono de Tsubasa, Phara Suyuf. ¿Cómo fue que ella tenía esas fotos si nunca trabajó con ella? Además de que esas fotos las tomó junto a Tsubasa para una campaña automovilística que al final terminó cancelándose, ¡la motocicleta en la que estaba sentada era la suya!

Mandó al carajo –por segunda ocasión en el día– sus intenciones de enterrar el recuerdo de la fotógrafa. Al llegar a Londres, lo primero que haría sería interrogar al encargado de imagen.

—Me están llamando, me tengo que ir—Escuchó a la rubia

—Ve con cuidado—Contestó de manera casi automática.

.

.

Era un día frio de invierno, el calor de la taza en sus manos le daba directo en la nariz mientras que trataba de calentarla un poco. Afuera nevaba y se hacía más tormentoso para ella caminar, aunque por suerte aun contaba con un poco de apoyo, muchos le habían dado la espalda desde que tomó la decisión más dolorosa de su vida.

— ¿Lo ves? No podemos dejarla sola porque se aísla—Una mujer escultural de largos cabellos castaños y ojos jade a su acompañante de cortos cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, de estatura ligeramente más alta que su acompañante.

—No me aíslo—Se quejó la mujer—Solo recuerdo algunas cosas.

—Hoy se cumple un año ¿verdad? —Habló de manera suave la más alta de las dos—Debió ser duro.

—Sí, ha sido bastante duro.

 _Corrió y corrió persiguiendo a los paramédicos hasta que le obligaron a permanecer fuera del quirófano debido a que solo personal autorizado podía entrar, y ella, Tsubasa Kazanari, terminó fuera con un gran sentimiento de tristeza y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras que hacía su mejor intento para permanecer en calma y no despotricar en contra de todos._

 _— ¡Tsubasa! —Fue Kanade quien le llamó, a su lado se encontraba su cuñada— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué tan grave fue?_

 _—Es mi culpa—Dijo de inmediato. Aun recordaba como media hora atrás Maria gritaba con un verdadero sentimiento de agonía, de inmediato fue por ella y la encontró retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cara. No pensó realmente en sus acciones y tomó del auto de Kanade para llevarla directo al hospital, llegaron en cosa de nada, durante el camino solo pudo mandarle a la Amou una disculpa y avisarle que Maria había sufrido un accidente._

 _Fueron demasiadas las ocasiones en las que Maria le había dicho que esa manera tan desordenada que ser no traería nada bueno, nunca pensó que se lo mostraría de aquella manera. No necesitaba saber lo que les dirían los médicos en unas horas, ella ya sabía el diagnóstico de antemano, durante la carrera te hablaban de posibles consecuencias en diversos accidentes. ¡Joder! Cómo se maldecía por haberse olvidado de cerrar el bote, por dejarlo junto a las memorias y peor aún, se arrepentía de no haber ido tras Maria antes de que entrase una vez más._

 _Si tan solo hubiese sido más insistente…_

 _Despues de contar lo que había sucedido la parejita Serenade intentó consolarla, pero las cosas solo fueron peor cuando llegó su tía, Sakurai Ryoko de Kazanari, a anunciarles la ceguera definitiva de Maria. Fue directamente a su apartamento, gritó, lloró, hizo berrinche. Lanzó el frasco ahora vacío para dar con una respuesta después de correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla._

 _— ¡Ni pienses que te dejaré hacer eso! —Gritó Kanade mientras que Serena veía todo con la mirada baja, era claro que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo._

 _—Es una lástima, no estoy pidiendo tu permiso—Respondió Tsubasa de manera simple cerrando la última maleta la cual fue llevada por Ogawa._

 _— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —Preguntó al castaño, este negó con una sonrisa de resignación._

 _—Tsubasa-san sabe lo que hace—Fueron sus palabras mientras salía—Además, esto fue lo mejor que pudimos conseguir._

 _—Yo debería estar muerta—Respondió tensando al noviazgo, era bien sabido que para hacer un trasplante como el que estaba deseando hacer debía perder la vida primero, por suerte Ryoko había logrado intervenir para solamente dejarle ciega, aunque claro, Tsubasa había pedido que "rellenasen" los huecos que quedarían en su cara con los ojos de Maria como un "precio a pagar"_

 _—Pero alejarte ya es demasiado, Tsubasa—Habló Serena por fin—Maria necesitará tu apoyo._

 _—Las tiene a ustedes—Rebatió—Si yo estoy con ella lo único que haré es que se sienta culpable y haga cosas extremas._

 _— ¡Eso es justo lo que Maria pensaría si estuviera en tu posición! ¡Ahora piensa tú desde la suya! —Kanade explotó— ¡Te ama, te necesita!_

 _—No lo hará después de que la decepcione—Dijo._

 _—Ella no está decepcionada de ti._

 _—Pero lo estará—Suspiró entregándole su teléfono móvil—Sólo dale esto cuando su vista se recupere y regrese al apartamento, ella sabrá que hacer_

 _— ¡Tsubasa!_

 _—Es mejor así. Debe odiarme, es lo mejor—Después de esto Kanade dejó el lugar. Serena le siguió no sin antes abrazar a Tsubasa y prometerle que tanto ella como la Amou guardarían el secreto de Maria y harían lo que les encomendó._

La última imagen que Tsubasa había visto de Maria era ella costada en la cama completamente anestesiada. Acarició su mejilla con completa devoción antes de que los médicos la separaran y anestesiaran también para comenzar con la operación. La única imagen que Tsubasa tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria era la sonrisa tan hermosa de Maria y esos ojos cían que ahora poseía ella. Los últimos recuerdos que tenia de la Cadenzavna no eran sus gritos de agonía (de hecho eso nunca lo olvidaría) sino todas aquellas veces en las que, ayudada en su mayoria por Serena –dado a que Kanade continuaba en desacuerdo con ella– visitó a Maria, respirando su aroma, escuchando su voz, y tan solo unas horas antes de que le quitaran a Maria los vendajes que a ella ya le habían quitado, besando sus labios, probando su dulzura una vez más mientras se encontraba en el país de Morfeo.

— ¿Y ya decidiste que vas a hacer hoy? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Deja, Phara—Regañó la pelinegra—El día de por sí ya es pesado, y con este frío.

—Y es por eso que insisto que dejar a Tsubasa sola no es buena idea, Leiur—La Kazanari sonrió con amargura al escuchar la interacción de la que una vez fue su novia con su actual pareja.

—Yo estaré bien—Aseguró—Tengo una pequeña presentación en TSAB, después me iré a casa. No tengo ánimos de hacer mucho hoy.

—Si claro, y yo soy el conejo de pascua—Soltó Phara con ironía antes de dirigirse a su novia— ¿Hay problema si la acompaño el día de hoy?

—Mientras no lo hagas rutina…

— ¡Leiur eres la mejor! —Depositó un beso en su mejilla. Tsubasa únicamente se sintió avergonzada mientras tomaba de su café. La charla fue de temas variados, casi siempre volvían al punto de que Tsubasa no estaba cuidándose como debería pero ella insistía en que estaba bien aun cuando era bastante obvio que no lo estaba.

La razón por la que Tsubasa había huido a Londres se debía a que así las posibilidades de encontrarse con Maria eran mucho menos probables, estaba segura de que Maria se relanzaría, por eso había encargado a Kanade que entregara la copia de las fotografías que le había dejado de esa fallida sesión de automóviles para darle un impulso, su conocimiento artístico no mentía, aquellas imágenes eran oro que alguna vez vio con total libertad.

—Sabes, ella es muy hermosa…—Escuchó a Phara la cual estaba colgada de su brazo, con costumbres como aquellas, aún se preguntaba cómo es que Leiur no la asesinaba todavía, esperaba que Phara no se estuviera excusando con su ceguera. Tsubasa supo de inmediato de quien hablaba. Llevaba la primera foto que le había sacado en su mano. Phara soltó su brazo y soltó una risilla que le dio desconfianza, siempre la soltaba cuando estaba por hacer una travesura.

—Si lo dices por la foto, debes saber que es mucho más hermosa en persona—Sonrió con añoranza cuando sintió cómo su exnovia tomaba la foto de manera brusca para después sentir su presencia frente a ella y ya no a un lado.

—Pero aquí ella tiene los ojos que tú tienes ahora—Dijo—Es una vista única si lo consideras.

—Puede ser…—Fue lo único que le escuchó decir—Aunque tengo una duda que sigue sin quedarme clara, ¿no hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras con ella en lugar de hacerle creer que habías vuelto conmigo?

Tsubasa suspiró con cierta resignación, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa pregunta.

—Si me hubiera quedado con ella en primera instancia, le sumaría demasiada presión emocional, se sentiría bastante culpable y trataría incontables veces convencerme para regresarme la vista, lo cual sería completamente inútil—Tomó aire—Renunciaría a seguir su sueño como modelo y en dado caso de que lo hiciera no lo disfrutaría, de nuevo, sería inútil. Te repito, lo mejor era que desapareciera de su vida.

— ¿Y no te gustaría volver a esos tiempos con ella? ¿Llamarla y decirle que la amas? ¿Explicarle lo que realmente pasó?

—Si lo dices por ti y Leiur, trataré de…

—Solo responde…—Interrumpió Phara.

—Sí me encantaría, pero Kanade y Serena hicieron bien su trabajo de que me odiara—Se encogió de hombros y extendió la mano frente a ella con la palma de su mano—Ahora, ¿te importaría devolverme mi fotografía?

—Realmente la quieres.

—Pues claro, esa foto marcó nuestro destino. Mis mejores momento con ella, todo…

La risa de Phara se dejó escuchar hasta el momento que sus manos sintieron el papel.

— ¿Y qué harás?

— ¿Con qué? —Preguntó la Kazanari cuando escuchó la pregunta que lanzó la Suyuf de la nada. No obtuvo respuesta, solo un ligero sollozo y un fuerte abrazo sobre su persona. Ese abrazo no tuvo nada de común.

Su cuerpo se tensó una vez que aquellos brazos recubiertos por un abrigo le abrazaron con delicadeza pero cierto desespero que hacia el separarse difícil. Un inolvidable aroma a flores brotaba de su cabello, era el mismo shampoo de siempre. No le costó absolutamente nada saber que la propietaria de aquel abrazo había sido Phara, pero no dudaba que aquello había sido planeado por ella, las proporciones de aquel cuerpo no eran las suyas sino de la única mujer que hacía capaz que su corazón latiera a un pulso inimaginable, la única mujer por la que estaba dispuesta a inclusive hasta morir sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Maria? —Sus labios fueron atrapados por otros ajenos, le supo a lágrimas. La había hecho llorar y esta vez no podía evitar escuchar su llanto—No llores, por favor—Suplicó. María se abrazó de nuevo a Tsubasa pero ahora, la ex-fotógrafa correspondió dicho acto sintiendo como poco a poco el peso sobre ella se iba aligerando hasta que por fin sintió su alma liberada.

—Te amo—Ninguna rompió el abrazo cuando Maria soltó aquellas palabras.

— ¿Por qué? —Aquello no debía ser así, pero…

—La vista es inútil cuando se ocupa medir el amor por medio de acciones—Repitió las palabras que le había susurrado durante su primera vez—Los errores y las heridas causadas forman tambien parte de la historia, sin excepciones. Recuerda, nuestro amor desde el principio se pintó de gris. Antes rayaba el blanco, inclusive durante el accidente. El tiempo sin ti parecía un negro profundo, no quiero volver a eso, te encontré y sé que como yo me sigues amando. Yo… yo no pienso dejarte ir otra vez.

—Y yo no me siento capaz de alejarme de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y eso es todo! ¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Debo tirarme del puente? ¿Debí extenderlo? ¿Debí recortarlo y dejarlo en one-shot? ¿Debería hacerle epílogo?  
**_

 _ **Fuera de joda, muchas gracias leer y acompañarme en este mini-proyecto de two-shot (segundo two-shot que hago ahora que lo pienso), saben que sin ustedes amigas/amigos lectores yo no soy nada. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este tipo de cosas salen cuando ves videos en YouTube bastante tristes con potencial enorme para Fanfic. Estoy segura que posiblemente a algunos las adaptaciones del video a Fanfic tienen a algunos ya hartos pero no se puede evitar, cada quien le da un toque único y se adueña de la historia como quiere, de hechoo originalmente iba a ser un KirikaxShirabe pero me arrepentí, de cualquier manera hasta aquí me corto antes de solta mi vida acá.**_

 _ **Y ya sin más que decir me despido con un fuerte abrazo para todos ustedes, nos leemos en la próxima.**_


End file.
